Ponies of the Equestribbean: VotC
by BlitzVonKrieg
Summary: A long lost prince, a kidnapped princess, and an ancient enemy. It's all hands on deck as the pony gang, along with a new friend, and a cunning pirate at the order of Celestia herself, must save Equestria from an ancient enemy in this nautical tale. R&R!
1. One: Introductions

Ponies of the Equestribbean: Venture of the Constellation

==X==X==X==

One: Introductions

==X==X==X==

_The Constellation, pride of the Royal Navy of Equestria, was the fastest Sand Schooner ever built during the Time of Storms. It was so fast that it was said to be able to outrun the fury of any hurricane and ride on the very wind that created those monster storms without fear. It was captained by the Prince of the Wind himself when he went into battle against King Darkmane, the Ruler of the Sea, who wished to flood the lands of Equestria to expand his Empire of the Oceans._

_King Darkmane was defeated, and the Empire of the Oceans retreated, but the Constellation and the Prince of the Wind were never seen, or heard from, again…_

"Wow! That's a cool story, Twilight!" The sudden voice in Twilight Sparkle's ear caused the bookworm of a pony to jump and shout in surprise, landing on her hind quarters. So interested in her book had she been that she hadn't noticed her baby dragon friend, Spike, walk up and start reading over her shoulder.

"Spike!" She snapped, "Don't do that! You know better than to sneak up on me when I'm reading so intently!" She took a deep breath, trying to slow her suddenly sped up heart rate. Letting the breath out slowly, she took another and then blew it out, getting up on all her legs. "And it's probably just an old myth."

Spike looked at a picture in the book, showing a rather handsome winged unicorn at the helm of a flying ship. By size he looked as if he would rival Princess Celestia. His coat was a grey color, his mane brown, and eyes blue; wearing a wide brimmed, black ostrich feather hat – one side curled with a blue feather. His wings were through what looked like an overcoat on his back. He seemed confident, courageous, and powerful in the picture, and Spike continued to look at it for a few moments longer before speaking again. "Myth huh?"

"Yes, most likely. Just like a lot of other stories." Twilight gave a small studious nod, seeming very confident that she was right.

Spike smirked. "You mean like Nightmare Moon?"

Twilight stopped nodding. "…I think I need to do some research…"

==X==X==X==

Sugar Cube Corner was as busy as it ever was, if not more so. Pinky Pie was around to help, and was of course as bouncy, energetic, and potentially insane as she ever was. Rainbow Dash was present as well, and somehow she had been roped into a little competition by Pinky. It was a simple contest really: see who could fill the most orders the fastest. Dash had been against it at first, thinking it to be a silly thing and not much of a competition, but Pinky had of course managed to pluck that string of competitive spirit by calling her out as a chicken afraid to lose.

As if that didn't signal a coming disaster enough, poor Fluttershy had been shanghaied into it as well – though she got off easy, supposedly, as all she had to do was keep track of who filled the most orders in a given amount of time. Of course, nothing was ever as easy as it sounded, and by the end of it all, Dash's seeming advantage of speed, and her own hubris, had ended up being her downfall. While Fluttershy could keep track of things pretty easily with Pinky, she couldn't tell how many Dash was able to serve because of how fast she actually moved and that rainbow streak that followed her. That… and the fact that so much wind followed her that half the tables on her side looked like a wreck by the time it was over.

Competition over, it was Pinky with thirteen and Dash with… three, or at least three that didn't look like a tornado hit them. Dash was steamed at first when she heard the score, and Fluttershy was shrinking until Pinky actually pointed out the mess and wreckage to their blue coated friend. At the sight she blushed and let out a much more mild and humble, "Oh."

As the cleanup began, Dash was clearly embarrassed, and looking to change the subject from the task at hand. After a moment, something did come to mind, and she beamed. "Oh, hey, did you guys hear?"

"Hear what, Dashie?" Pinky cocked her head to the side with a blink, and Fluttershy paused in her cleaning to look at her friend.

"Princess Luna is going to be visiting Cloudsdale in the next couple of days!"

"Really?" Fluttershy asked softly. "I've been wondering about her for the longest time. I don't think I've seen her since Nightmare Night."

"I don't think any of us have, actually." Pinky thought aloud. "Are you two going to visit her?" She asked curiously.

"I sure am!" Dash piped up.

"I think I will too." Fluttershy smiled, "I hope she's been doing well."

"I wish I could go with you guys…" Pinky hung her head and pouted.

"You always could, y'know…" Dash said at length.

"Really?" Pinky immediately brightened.

"Yeah, you and the others could all come. Twilight can just use that spell like she did at the Junior Fliers Competition so you can all walk on clouds again." She snickered, "That way Rarity won't almost fall to her doom for the second time." She smirked, "Though, I mean, I could always save her _again_. No big deal or anything. Just helping a friend."

"Careful, Rainbow Dash…" Fluttershy said softly, "I think your ego is showing."

"My what?" Dash looked around at herself, walking in a circle and blushing. Pinky just laughed, as did Fluttershy, though the latter did so much softer. "Oh come on guys… What's showing?"

==X==X==X==

"Oh come now, Applejack, you just simply _cannot_ be _serious_!" Once again, the odd pairing of Applejack and Rarity working together had come to pass, but for once it didn't involve something that would get Rarity dirty. "Those colors just simply do not go together. No, no, no!" She paused, "Well, at least not during this time of year. In the fall, maybe, but not in summer. Orange and that particular shade of red are the colors of _autumn_, dear."

Applejack looked at her refined friend with a raised brow, "I'm never gonna understand you really dignified types; even after living in Manehattan." She shook her head and sighed, looking at the dress that Rarity was showing her how to make. The shop was busier than ever, and Applejack seemed to be the only one of her friends that could find a large amount of free time.

Fluttershy had the knowledge and ability, but the Pegasus with the pink mane worked so hard to make sure all the animals were okay that Rarity would have felt bad for not letting her get some time to relax. Pinky Pie was just… well… let's just say it would be a bad idea. Twilight was always studying, not to mention that she could hardly build a bird's nest, and Rainbow Dash just simply… well, she was Rainbow Dash. Giving her a needle and thread would be like asking a fish to swim in the dirt. Applejack, however, was a hard worker and was the most likely to probably pick up on a new skill set. She could already sew; sure to having to fix clothes on the farm. It was more a matter of getting her color coordinated.

"So what colors are summery then?" Applejack asked, looking over the fabric. A lot of it looked like it could be for summer to her; after all, summer meant different things to different people. However, she knew that Rarity had a specific meaning of what was summery and what wasn't.

"Summer colors are suppose to be bright, lively… like… yellow, for instance, or pink, or light blue. White is good too. Basically… anything that isn't dark." Rarity explained with a smile, pointing out examples by making pieces of colored fabric hover.

"Why?" Applejack asked, and while she didn't think it was one, she hoped it didn't sound like a stupid question.

"Well…" Rarity tried thinking of a way to explain, and then smiled, "You know how in the summer your work duds feel kind of hot?"

"Yeah…" Applejack nodded slowly.

"Well that's because of the colors. They're dark, and dark colors attract heat. Light colors repel it, or at least some of it, and make you feel cooler."

"Oh!" Applejack nodded, "That makes sense I guess." She paused, "Alright, so what colors go together?"

"Well, white can go with just about any other summer color, because they're light colors. Pink and yellow can go well… and blue and yellow can go together… Pink and blue has to be done carefully though, or it doesn't quite look right. It's like mixing red and blue. Too sharp a contrast." Applejack nodded as Rarity spoke, and then took the only partly made dress that she had started off the stand.

"Should I throw this away, or…?"

"Oh, goodness no!" Rarity shook her head, and pointed toward a bin. "Put it in there, dear. We can save it and you can work on that in the fall if you like."

"Really?" Applejack was excited for a moment, though quickly calmed herself, "I mean, uhm… sure… that sounds nice." She didn't want to admit it, but she was actually enjoying herself doing this. Taking the partly made dress over and putting it in the bin, Applejack paused for a moment and then she asked a question – one that had been on her mind since Rarity had come to her for help. "Say Rarity… who are all these dresses for, anyway?"

"Oh, you didn't hear?" Rarity asked, as if her friend should have been told this by now. "Princess Luna will be visiting Cloudsdale in the next few days. These dresses are for the ladies of that fair clouded city."

Applejack snickered.

"What?"

"Any of these for Rainbow Dash?"

Rarity giggled softly, "I'm surprised she even wore one to the Gala." She paused in thought, "More so that it wasn't destroyed during the whole event."

"With how bad that whole thing went, I'm surprised we're still livin'."

==X==X==X==

"Oh… I'm still not sure this is a good idea, Celestia."

"You're just not used to being out and about with the people, that's all, Luna." Celestia said softly, trying to calm her sister. "After all, night is your time. It only makes sense." She nuzzled her sister gently, "But… isn't seeing our subjects what you always wanted?"

"Kind of…" Luna hung her head a bit, sighing softly, "I just wanted them to see the nights that I made. I… I don't know if I should really go to Cloudsdale. I mean I've heard a lot about it, and I've seen it at night… and I know the people are probably friendly enough… but… what if they don't like me?"

"Don't like you?" Celestia raised her brows and blinked, "Why in all of Equestria wouldn't they like you, little sister?"

"Uhm…" She glanced away, "I can think of one good reason…"

Celestia sighed. "What happened between us is all in the past."

"Between us, maybe!" Luna piped up, "But think about it sis: we're sisters, we're supposed to forgive each other, and you're the only pony alive that knew me back before I was Nightmare Moon. The others first met me like that." She hung her head, "Face it… I was a villain to them from the start. They have no reason to like me."

Celestia was quiet for a moment, and then smiled. "Twilight and her friends seemed to like you well enough. Don't you remember that party? And then how Twilight helped you on Nightmare Night?"

At that Luna smiled softly, "I remember. They were so nice to me, even after everything." She paused, "Though… I think that pink one might have been a few straws short of a hay bale."

Celestia laughed softly, "I think that's the general reaction to Pinky Pie." She shook her head, remembering the pink pony's antics at that party in Ponyville. "The point though is that they like you, and Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are both from Cloudsdale. They're sure to come see you – and if they do, I have no doubts that Twilight and the others won't be far behind."

"Are you sure, sister?" Luna asked hopefully.

"Very sure." She paused for a moment, and then whispered. "I also know one more thing that bodes well for them liking you."

"What?" Luna asked curiously.

"It wasn't long after your visit to Cloudsdale was announced that Twilight's friend Rarity got a large order for dresses from the city."

Luna smiled, her fears diminishing by the moment. Now she was looking forward to going. It was not a moment later, however, when a messenger came running into the chamber, panting and out of breath.

"What is it, messenger?" Celestia asked, standing tall. The messenger began to stumble over his words, and Celestia smiled softly. "Take a breath. Then start from the beginning."

He did just that, taking a breath and calming down, and then began to explain. "The _Concordia_ just arrived here in Canterlot, and she's badly damaged."

"The _Concordia_?" Celestia's eyes went wide. That ship was the pride of the fleet, the power in the Equestribbean, and it was damaged? "Goodness, what happened? How bad is the damage?"

"The _Revenge_ was spotted out and alone. The _Concordia_ and two other vessels, the _Merry Celeste_ and the _Capricorn_, were dispatched to intercept. The _Capricorn_ was destroyed, lost with all hands, and the _Merry Celeste_ is missing. It hasn't sent word and it was last seen limping away with damaged sails. Casualties unknown." He shook his head, "The _Concordia_ managed to do some damage, but the _Revenge_ was too maneuverable for it. The keel is damaged and the mainmast is gone. Casualties are… extensive."

"What about Admiral Ironsides?" Celestia asked, suddenly seeming fearful, though her eyes were wide with hope. Luna watched her sister closely, and she could tell that the Admiral had been special to her for some reason, though Luna had never met the stallion in question.

"Lost, I'm afraid." The messenger bowed his head. "From what the first mate of the _Concordia_ told me, he had positioned the ship between the _Revenge_ and the _Merry Celeste_ in an attempt to cover the damaged ship as it made its escape. Unfortunately, it seems he paid the price for that decision." He spoke softly then, bowing his head as well. "I'm sorry, Princess."

Celestia bowed her head. "Thank you, my faithful messenger." She spoke softly, eyes closed. "Go see the chef. He'll have some of those apples you like so much." She paused for a moment before speaking again. "When you can, bring me a list of casualties, if possible." She bit her lip, looking as if she was holding something back. "That will be all. Thank you."

"Yes, your highness." The messenger bowed, and then trotted out of the chamber slowly. Once he was out, Celestia stood silently, head bowed slightly. Luna walked closer, and that's when she saw the tears that were falling from her sister's clenched eyes. Only when she stood beside her and nuzzled against her did she hear her sister finally let out the first sob that shook her.

==X==X==X==

Ponyville was a long way from Manehattan; P.K. had learned that much by coming here. His old teacher had told him to come here, to get out of the city, and to find something that he could put his skills to use doing. P.K. had thought it strange to hear from the stallion that had taught him almost nothing but skills in fighting. He was a boxing brony, and little more than that. He didn't think too highly of himself else wise. Winning the Junior Boxing Championship was just about the only reason that he felt he had even done well in that area of his life.

To say that he had confidence issues when it came to anything but fighting would have been an understatement. It was as if the only time that he was sure of what he was doing was when he was in a ring, trading blows with an adversary. He'd never had a ponyfriend, he hadn't finished school beyond the very basics, and he'd spent a good portion of his life learning to fight. Past that he knew trivia and read a lot about history, and archeology, but that was about it. When it came to current events in Equestria, or what things were like in one town or another, or special things that came down from on high in the monarchy, he knew little.

He had learned to cook for himself, thankfully, or he would probably have starved a long time ago. He could tell direction pretty well, so he wouldn't get lost. He could take care of himself in all ways necessary to survival. What he couldn't seem to do was talk to ponies without blushing and falling all over himself, or wanting to freeze up – especially if he liked them as more than friends. Sometimes he wondered if he would ever be able to, but he tended to try and push those thoughts away to try and stop himself from getting depressed.

As he began to approach Ponyville, he looked the town over and smiled. It looked like a nice place, small, but nice, and it was suppose to be near to both Cloudsdale and the capital – Canterlot. Being so near to those two places it almost had to be a nice place to go. He couldn't imagine that either Princess would let it be less, much less would the royal guard. Monarchies tended to put up a big front, but got scared pretty easily if there was any unrest near their capital. Entering the town, he started getting that claustrophobic feeling that came with coming to a new place and getting looked at by everyone as if you had two heads. He knew what they were likely looking at though – the permanent black ring around his eye, a birth mark actually, or his cutie mark: a pair of boxing gloves.

Taking a deep breath, he tried to ignore it, and made his way into town, stopping as he came across a café: Sugar Cube Corner. As he looked at the sign, his eyes went wide when he heard a loud rumble. Looking around him and then down, he looked embarrassed, having realized in that moment that it had been his stomach that he had heard. He hadn't eaten yet today, and was famished, so he decided to step inside and get something to eat. When he entered though, he blinked at the sight before him. It looked like half of the place had seen a tornado up close recently. He stood there for a moment, looking on, watching the three ponies that were cleaning up. He was hungry, yes, but at the same time, he was waiting for one of them to notice him. He always felt so rude when he took a pony away from something she was already in the middle of.

Finally, however, one of them did notice him. She had a yellow coat, pink mane, blue eyes… and she was a Pegasus. At once, he blushed, knowing she had spotted him as she seemed to try and get the attention of the other two – both of whom seemed to be much louder than she was. Finally the pony walked over to him, timidly it seemed, and speaking so very softly when she came over that it was almost hard to hear her.

"Hello," The word was just above a whisper, "My name is Fluttershy… How can I help you?" She blushed as she tried to smile, remembering what Pinky Pie had gone over with her and Rainbow Dash earlier about how to handle customers.

"I… uh… Hi." P.K. blushed, trying to find his words.

Fluttershy knew that look all too well; after all, it was the look she had half the time. She was just glad that for once she wasn't the only one that was nervous. "It's okay to be nervous, you know." She smiled.

"Nervous?" P.K. blinked, and then glanced around, "I'm not nervous. I just… I uh… uhm…"

Fluttershy giggled softly, "It's alright. I won't tell anybody." She smiled warmly, "Here, let me get you a seat." Taking up a menu with her tail, she lead P.K. to a table off in a corner, on Pinky Pie's side of the café as it was the clean side at the moment.

"Thanks." The tan brony smiled, and then blinked as he sat, as if he had just thought of something. "Oh, by the way, my name is P.K. Sorry I lost my voice earlier." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"It's alright." Setting the menu down, Fluttershy tilted her head curiously, "So your name is just two letters?"

"Well, they're my initials actually… but they kinda turned into a nickname and it stuck. So… I just go by it now." He shrugged a bit.

"What do they stand for? Your initials, I mean."

"Oh, uhm…" He blushed a bit. It always seemed like an odd name to him really. Most were just simple and flowed. His was like a verbal one-two. "…Puncher-Kicker."

"Puncher-Kicker?"

"Yep." He chuckled, "Odd, I know, which is another reason I go by P.K." He smiled, "I'm a boxer."

"A boxer?" Fluttershy asked curiously. "I've never met a boxer before."

"Since I was young." He smiled, starting to get more comfortable, "I also won the Junior Boxing Championship last year in Manehattan." He pointed toward the golden chain with small gold horseshoes around his neck, "Got this for it." He paused, "And a black eye, but… yeah."

Fluttershy blinked, "You've had a black eye for a year?"

P.K. was the one to blink this time. Then he realized what she meant. "Oh! This? No, this is a birth mark. It is kind of ironic though."

Fluttershy smiled then and blushed, "So did you just come to Ponyville?"

"Yup, I'm completely new." He said, a little proud of the fact.

"Unless you like big parties, don't let Pinky Pie hear you say that."

"Who's…" Before the question could even be asked, the pink pony seemed to materialize as if out of the ether, and had the biggest smile – not to mention the most excited demeanor that he had ever seen in his life.

"Did I hear you say you're new?" She gushed, "You know what that means, right?"

"I… uh…"

"It means that we have to celebrate! There has to be a big party, and everyone will be invited, and it'll be so much fun!" She beamed, "I'll have to get started right away!" And with that she seemed to vanish once again, rushing off to get a party planned.

P.K.'s eye twitched. "What did I just get myself into…?"

That was when Rainbow Dash slid in from the side. "A party, my friend. A party."

==X==X==X==

Word travelled fast in the Equestribbean, and faster still through the grape vine, but little of it had reached Cannonfire's ears in a good long while. His days at sea were long since done, and while he would have liked to go out again and rove like he had done in decades passed, he had no ship to do so with. His old crew was still around, and he knew where to find them, but he had no reason to without the possibility of getting a ship. At one time they had been some of the most feared pirates in the entirety of the Equestribbean. Now? Now he could easily live within walking distance of Canterlot and nobody care.

He had lived in Ponyville for years, and was just one of the average residents that seemed to blend in with the background. Despite his tricorn hat and black cape, he still stood out no more than anyone else it seemed. Sometimes he felt it a miracle that he even got service in Sugar Cube Corner, though he always did. To think he had gone from most wanted to… well… _nothing_… it was something that had always disappointed him. He would have thought that two artificial limbs and an eyepatch would have spurred some interest, someone to ask for some stories, but no. The lower half of his front left leg was a piratical multi-tool, and the lower half of his rear right was a blunderbuss, and he still didn't get asked about it. The eyepatch was just a little trick he'd learned; he kept it on so he could go into a dark place and still see.

He had to admit though, he didn't mind not getting asked about his injuries. He wouldn't know what to say, aside from the outlandish story he had concocted about riding a shark to shore. Though, it was a good story. Far from the truth of course, but a good story no less. Something he had heard about was Princess Luna's visit to Cloudsdale, and while his cape was fine, his tricorn could use a bit of work. The gold trim was tattered, and while it wasn't dirty, the colors were beginning to fade. Parts of the black fabric were starting to turn grey, and the white cord trimmings were starting to fade to a pale yellow instead of their original brilliant white color. That was why he was on his way to Ms. Rarity's shop. He didn't know if she fixed hats, but he didn't know of anyone else around here that might either.

After a bit of a walk, he finally reached the shop and knocked on the door. When he heard the owner's voice call for him to enter, he stepped into the shop, headed down a bit, and then looked up and around as he stepped inside. It was only but a moment before the white pony with the purple mane came out to greet him.

"Hello my good sir, how might I help you today?" She smiled, ever the lady, even to a brony that looked a bit like he had seen hard times. The injuries, not to mention the deep gray coat and light brown hair that looked a little ratty. She did notice though that when she entered, he seemed to instinctually try and hide the old injuries. _Poor brony… _she thought.

"I… well, I don't know what all you make here, or if you do repairs or not, but…" He looked down a bit, "If you wouldn't mind, do you think you could fix up this old tricorn of mine?" He asked softly. At one time he had been brazen, but now he was meek, having been humbled by the hard times he'd gone through.

"Oh, of course!" She smiled, and using her magic she lifted the tricorn off his head, though blinked when she saw his horn. "A unicorn?" She asked.

"Yeah." He chuckled a bit, "Hat helps ponies miss that, I suppose."

"It most certainly does." She looked at him curiously, "Why do you hide it?"

"Hide it…?" He asked, as if stalling, "I don't, not really. I just like wearing my hat." He smiled softly, shrugging a bit. "It means a lot to me. Oldest thing I have."

"Oh, I see." Rarity nodded a bit, "Well, I'll make sure to take special care of it."

"Thank you." Cannonfire smiled, though glanced off to the side as another pony came out. Blinking a bit when he saw her. Rarity was gorgeous, that much could not be argued, but the other just had this sort of a down to earth charm about her. He could tell just from looking at her.

"Rarity, I think I've got it! But… I think you might want to make sure." Applejack said as she walked in from the back of the shop, though stopped when she saw the brony in the shop. "Oh, you're busy; I'll just go on in the back and wait…"

"Nonsense Applejack!" Rarity smiled happily, "Come meet our customer, Mr.…" She paused, and then looked at the Brony in front of her, "Oh my, I just realized I don't know your name. Might I inquire…?"

"Apologies. My manners left me. My name is Cannonfire." He bowed to the two of them, his cape sliding up a bit as he did, revealing his cutie mark: a winged hourglass with crossed firing cannons beneath.

"Cannonfire?" Applejack repeated, then saw his cutie mark. "What's your talent?" She blinked, indicating the odd cutie mark on his flank as she stepped closer.

"I…" He started, but grew quiet, subconsciously trying to hide the artificial limbs from her and fidgeting a bit. "It's probably not a story you want to hear. It's a bit long."

"I don't see any harm in telling us, Cannonfire…" Rarity replied.

"Yeah, c'mon, there's nothin' better than a good story." Applejack added.

Cannonfire sighed, "Alright ladies, if you insist." He strode inside a little more and then laid down, moving his limps under himself to try and hide them better. "Story goes back a few years…"


	2. Two: Equestribbean Tale

==X==X==X==

Two: Equestribbean Tale

==X==X==X==

The ship pitched and rocked in the storm. The _Dauntless_ was a proud ship. Small compared to many war vessels, and nearly microscopic compared to the _Concordia_. Had anyone told Cannonfire that the pride of the Royal Navy would have her keel broken ten years from now, he wouldn't have believed them. His own vessel was fast with the wind, and quick against it, had an armament that the crew was well experienced with, and a hull that was strong for its size. It had weathered many storms and could no doubt weather many more… if it got out of this one.

Trying to avoid the strong winds of the hurricane that was beginning to form, the _Dauntless_ rose in the sky, headed for the clouds in an attempt to get above them. Cannonfire, Captain of the vessel, stood at the wheel. Grapeshot, his Quartermaster – a brony of great command ability, Sureshot, his Gunnery Officer – a pony with the most remarkable aim, and Deadeye – the brony in command of the vessel's marines, were giving orders, making sure that hatches were shut tight, and ensuring that safety lines were secured.

"Captain!" Grapeshot called as he rushed up the steps to the aftcastle, "Unless we get above these clouds quick, the sails are going to come apart!"

"They'll hold, Grapeshot!" The Quartermaster gave his Captain a doubting look. "If it makes you feel better, get Weaver and have him standing by in case they start to tear." Weaver was the ship's sail maker, and a Pegasus. Grapeshot was a regular earth brony, and Sureshot and Deadeye were unicorns. Cannonfire had made sure of all of that for a reason. Officers were usually regular bronies because they were down to earth and level headed, thus able to think quick in a pinch and make decisions. Those that were put in a maintenance role were usually a Pegasus because they could get to the repairs quickly. Those that dealt with the cannons and firearms were unicorns, for they could use the weapons quickly and effectively.

Grapeshot was about to go away and do just that when there was another shout, and he turned back to Cannonfire again. "Apparently Stitches thinks that the whole inside of the ship is coming apart!" The Quartermaster laughed.

"He's always worried about that!" Cannonfire shook his head, pulling the ship up to a higher angle, and making it climb faster. "Regardless, make sure Carver is checking everything out below. I don't doubt that he is, but just in case, eh?" Grapeshot nodded. Stitched was a unicorn, and the ship's doctor, but he most certainly was not used to being aboard a vessel yet. He didn't really want to get used to it either. He didn't like being in the sky. Carver, another Pegasus, was the ship's carpenter, and loved it.

"Aye-aye, Captain!" Grapeshot replied with a nod, and then went down to make the rounds as he had been instructed. Cannonfire was sure that the sails would hold; they'd seen worse wind than this – but he had also learned that Grapeshot had a knack for knowing when something was under too much stress. It wasn't long before he could see Weaver up in the rigging, flying about and checking the sails for even the smallest tear, and admittedly, seeing that made him feel a bit better himself.

It was right about the time that the bow of the ship pierced the top layer of clouds, and he heard it – the sound of cannons firing from their stern. The fires blast blew through the rear railing and tore through one of the sails. Weaver was on the repair immediately. Cannonfire turned to look to their stern, but as he did the stern passed through the clouds. There was another short moment, and then six distinct blasts. Cannonfire knew what they were immediately. _"Bowchasers…"_ He thought, and not but a moment later the ship was rocked as three hits were scored. Two on the underside of the hull, and one on the port bow stabilizer – one of the four enchanted pylons that allowed the ship to be controlled while in flight.

Cannonfire pulled back on the wheel and hard to starboard to keep the ship level, and then shouted his command. "All hands, we're under attack! Battle stations!" In an instant the ship's bell began to ring furiously, and the crew was scrambling to their stations. Heading starboard to get out of the way of the enemy ship that was most likely rising up after them the crew of the _Dauntless_ readied their sternchasers. At the same time the colors were raised: a black flag with a red winged hourglass and crossed cannons in white beneath it.

When the attacking vessel burst up through the clouds, the name was the first thing that everyone noticed. It was the _Revenge_; one of the most feared ships in the Equestribbean. Cannonfire was the most effective pirate captain by far, but the _Revenge_ was what struck fear into the merchants and military alike. Cannonfire tended not to kill without need. Few survived encounters with the _Revenge_. So few survived that nobody even knew who captained the vile vessel.

"Orders sir?" Grapeshot shouted, bringing Cannonfire out of his state of shock at seeing the monster that was after them.

"Fire!" Cannonfire didn't even pause to give the order once asked, and the four sternchasers soon boomed away. He didn't wait to see if even a single hit was scored though, and dove the ship down and to port, letting the damaged pylon aid them in their escape. "Everyone hang on!" The dive was a sharp spiral to port, and it barely let the _Dauntless_ avoid the fury of the _Revenge_'s first broadside. It was a lucky miss, too. The _Revenge_ was a good size larger, with about double the weight of guns on each side, not to mention heavier guns for the bow and stern chasers. Compared to the _Dauntless_ it was a monster.

The clouds were soon high above the wounded vessel, and it was headed for the sea until Cannonfire fought to level it off. As it leveled though, another six booms were heard from above and to the rear. The ship steered hard to starboard, and all but two shots missed. The first smashed down through the aftcastle and lodged itself in the bilge, and the other was a lucky break – it hit the rear starboard pylon, and let the ship resume being level on its own. It wouldn't be even half as maneuverable as normal, but at least he wouldn't have to fight it every step of the way.

The _Revenge_ swooped down close on the port side, and as it did, Cannonfire saw what they intended to do. The cannon doors were open, and he spotted a couple of the crews as they finished loading their guns. "Canister shot! Take cover!" Bronies on the deck began to scatter and jump behind masts and barrels, but it was too late. The broadside might as well have been a shotgun blast, and most of the crew on the deck was blown away. Sureshot was quick to react below on the gun deck, however, and a powerful broadside was returned with regular cannonballs into the _Revenge_'s gun deck.

Most of their cannons out of action, and being so close, the _Revenge_ now had two options: board, or flee before another broadside could be readied. Her captain was not one for running from a fight. Grappling lines were thrown across, and the ships pulled together until their hulls hit one another. The crew of the _Revenge_ stormed across, swords and, in the case of unicorns, pistols at the ready. Swords were kept on by straps around the leg to enable them to fight. The fighting went on for a good few minutes before the captain of the enemy vessel finally came across, and made his way to engaging Cannonfire himself.

The enemy captain was young, but exceptionally skilled with a sword, and quickly took the upper hand…

==X==X==X==

"Eventually overcame me, knocked me back and…" He looked down at his front peg leg. "Well, simply put, he _disarmed_ me." He sighed, "Was going to take my head, but my gun crews got their guns reloaded just in time to fire again, knocked everyone off their feet, and then he ordered his crew back to his ship to avoid losing her." He shook his head, "Unfortunately, when the gun crew fired, his swipe meant for my head got my rear leg instead." He glanced back at the blunderbuss that he had there now, then at the two ponies. "And… now you know."

"How did you make it out of that alive? You must've been bleeding like crazy!" Applejack piped up, surprised that the brony before her was alive after hearing that.

"She's right. You should have bled out in minutes." Rarity added, curious herself about how he had survived.

"I'm only alive because of Stitches. He kept me alive. Was him, Carver, Deadeye, Sureshot, and Grapeshot that got me these limbs and made sure they were enchanted."

"Enchanted?" The two ponies blinked, and Cannonfire smirked.

Showing them his hind leg, the hammer abruptly cocked back on the blunderbuss, and then slowly lowered back in place. Then he raised his forward limb and with a simple flick, a cutlass blade and guard flicked out. Another flick and it went back in. Then he flicked again, and a flintlock pistol popped out before going back in. The two seemed surprised by the things the limbs could do. "Weaver made this cape for me. It hasn't come apart yet. Been through water, fire, ice, and all sorts of other weather."

"So what happened after they went back to their ship?" Applejack asked.

"Well, simply put, they weren't done with us yet. In that time they'd gotten their guns reloaded and gave us another swipe. Damaged another pylon, and we had to set her down. We sailed back to Saint Colts, most of what was left of the crew resigned, and that was that. My officers and I hired a small crew, got our ship repaired, and then returned to Equestria." He gave a wry grin, "They would've strung us up, save for the fact that when we got back, the _Dauntless_ crashed in Everfree Forest. They didn't even come looking for us for a while, and when they eventually did, it was to give us a pardon courtesy of Celestia." He chuckled, "Apparently she wanted to talk to me. Hear some of my old sea tales."

"She pardoned you so you could tell her your story?" Rarity blinked.

"She did, believe it or not. Got a full military escort. You should've seen all the guards – especially since they couldn't have me remove the weapons." He paused, and then sighed. "Or at least that's what I thought at first. Thankfully Celestia showed up before they could start yanking limbs off and start putting pegs in their places." He smiled then. "Ever since that… well… I've lived out on my ship in the swamp; she was so busted up and lodged in place that nobody saw a point in trying to pull her out. Grapeshot lives in Canterlot. Everyone else lives in Port Mustang out on the coast."

"Wow…" Applejack let out, not really meaning to, but unable to help it as she thought about the tale.

"Any idea what happened to the _Revenge_?" Rarity asked.

"Not a clue. Probably still out there, if the same captain is in charge." Cannonfire shrugged, and Rarity nodded. "Hopefully he just never comes here."


	3. Three: Encounters

==X==X==X==

Three: Encounters

==X==X==X==

All of Ponyville was in an uproar, but not the riot inducing sort – unless that was the way in which someone might describe a party thrown by Pinky Pie. In fact, perhaps that was the best way to describe them when considering the fact that the whole town was probably going to be waking up the next day and swearing off ever going to another party in their lives. Not that they would actually stick to it. Nobody could resist one of Pinky's infamous parties. It was only worse for the person that the party was for; there was no way to tell the pink pony no when she had already gone through so much trouble. P.K. had made a valiant attempt to do just that, but in the end, Pinky won out; she always did.

Everyone had been invited to the 'welcome to Ponyville' party that the pink earth pony was throwing for their newest arrival – everyone always was. Just like usual, most people had shown up early to the bash, and flooded in as soon as they were allowed to enter. P.K. himself wasn't much interested in the party as he was in finding a specific yellow Pegasus. Fluttershy was, so far, the only pony he had met that he felt oddly safe around. She certainly couldn't protect him from danger, but protect him from her crazy friends? Yes, she could do that, and she could do it incredibly well. So far, however, she hadn't yet arrived – and P.K. was starting to wonder when – or if – she was going to show.

Of course, Pinky Pie and Rainbow Dash were quick to assure the brony that the yellow pony with the pink mane would soon arrive, and while it helped, P.K. was still on the nervous side. What if she didn't show up? What if she didn't like him? Could he have offended her somehow? The thoughts were silly and really had no base, but they came to his mind despite the lack of logic. With how many blows to the head he'd had in his short time living, there was really no reason to question why they showed up. Minutes passed slowly, dragging on like hours for the brony, and he was starting to wonder if he should just leave. He wasn't really one for parties, or at least not big ones like what Pinky Pie threw. However, one thing stopped him: the door opening to reveal the pony he'd been waiting for.

P.K. beamed happily and quickly made his way over to Fluttershy, greeting her and leading her through the crowd, making sure that she was given space as she walked. She was a tender thing, and prone to getting railroaded – that much was more than obvious to him already, and he didn't like the thought of her being walked all over. Thus, he was taking it upon himself to ensure that she was given the space and respect that she deserved. She was quiet and shy, even around him and her friends, but she was no less deserving of respect. After all, she wielded one of the Elements of Harmony; that was deserving of some admiration.

"So how do you like the party so far, P.K.?" Fluttershy asked softly as they weaved their way to an open area that was quieter. She tilted her head ever so slightly though when his answer had a long pause before it.

"Well…" P.K. glanced away for a moment, looking around at the party that Pinky Pie had thrown for him. It really was a splendid bash, but frankly, it wasn't his kind of get together. With a sigh, he looked back to Fluttershy. "…to tell the truth, it's a great party… Pinky did great… but… I…"

Fluttershy simply nodded and spoke softly as P.K. tried to think. "It's not really your kind of thing, is it?"

P.K. shook his head a little. "No, not really. I don't have the heart to tell her that though. I can tell she worked hard on this, so I don't want to sound ungrateful, you know? It's really nice of her to do this just to welcome me, but… I don't know anybody here." He paused and tilted his head, looking up in thought. "I suppose that's the point, isn't it?"

Fluttershy giggled softly and nodded. "It is, but I understand what you mean. You'd rather meet people as you went, rather than everyone at once, right?"

A smile came to the brony's lips and he nodded. "Exactly. Large crowds really aren't my thing. I'm usually in a ring with one other person when I fight or spar, I'm usually with one person when I'm taking lessons with my teacher, and if I'm with friends it's rare that I'm with more than one or two at a time. I remember when I was young and I stepped into a big shopping center for the first time. I thought everyone was going to try and turn on me – like they were all going to become zombie ponies and eat me or something. I know that's not going to happen, but big crowds just… I don't know, make me uncomfortable? I bet I sound silly to you, don't I Fluttershy?"

"Not at all." Fluttershy replied quickly, moving to stand next to him. She gave a small reassuring nuzzle and them spoke in that soft angelic voice of hers. "I don't really like big crowds either. My cottage is just outside Ponyville, so I can be a little further away and closer to nature. I take care of all the animals around here. Usually they're easier for me to handle being around than the other ponies."

"Don't you ever get lonely though?" P.K. asked with a curious look.

"Oh, no, not at all. I have Angel to keep me company. He's my little bunny." Fluttershy smiled happily, though added. "But he's not always the most agreeable. He does care though. He just isn't always good at showing it. What about you? You must get lonely being all by yourself out here."

"Eh… only a little…" P.K. glanced away. Yeah, he was lonely, but he didn't want to seem like it. Of course, Fluttershy could see right through that little façade.

"Tell you what – I'll introduce you to the rest of my friends. That way you'll at least know a few of the ponies here." She chuckled and nuzzled him, walking forward. "Come on."

==X==X==X==

The palace was quiet, and had been ever since the _Concordia_'s arrival and the dispatch to Princess Celestia. It wasn't quite in mourning, but there was a feeling in the air; things were bleak here, and Cannonfire could feel it as he moved through the hallowed halls. Something simply was not right here, and he knew just what it was. Celestia herself would be taking the news considerably hard. After all, Admiral Ironsides had meant a great deal to her.

The guards let him pass without trouble; they knew by now that he was not a brony that would cause trouble here. Head bowed, he trotted through the halls, thinking. For once he wasn't wearing that tricorn of his; it was still at Rarity's shop waiting to be fixed up. Instead, he wore a simple navy blue bandana upon his head and the eyepatch as always, along with his cape. He wasn't sure why exactly he needed to come here to say what he was going to say; wasn't sure why he felt compelled to say it – but he did.

Stepping into the main chamber, he saw Celestia seated just as he expected, though she looked far from her regular chipper self. She looked like stress was finally getting the better of her. She didn't stir when he first stepped inside; as if she were lost in her own thoughts; he could only hope the good ones, but somehow, he greatly doubted it. A depressed pony's mind rarely ventured to happy things, after all. As he stepped closer, she finally shook her head slightly, as if to clear it, and stood upon realizing he was there. Not only that, but something Cannonfire didn't expect – she ran to him, and nuzzled against him. While he was surprised, he returned the affection happily enough and added a little pressure to signify that he was there for her if she so needed him.

After a moment, she spoke softly. "I wasn't expecting you, Cannonfire, but I'm glad you're here…"

"How could I not come? I heard the news through the grape vine… the _Concordia_… Admiral Ironsides… gods above, Celestia, I… I'm so sorry for your loss." He nuzzled her gently, "Ironsides and I were opponents in many cases, but he was a good officer – and an even better stallion. I can't imagine what you're going through."

A soft, sad smile came to Celestia's lips as she leaned back. "It's funny, almost, to hear you talk like that; considering you two never did get along…"

"We may never have gotten along, but that doesn't mean I wouldn't feel for you. I know how much you two loved one another." Cannonfire said quietly, sitting on his hindquarters. "I just hope you'll be alright."

"I will… eventually…" The princess sighed and shook her head. "These things happen in life. Ironsides and I knew the risks of him staying duty-bound, but we also knew that his skills were needed among the islands. There was no other admiral with as much experience as him. Without him, I fear what may now become of the Equinish Main."

"You know… there might be a way to bring him back…" Cannonfire spoke softly, gears in his mind turning as a plan began to form.

"How…? He's dead, Cannonfire. You can't bring someone back from the dead. That's only in movies and plays. It's not real." Celestia shook her head.

"You know as well as I do that there are ways, Princess. You even know the way in which I'm speaking of. We can bring him back. There's still a chance to save him – all we have to do is try."

"Cannonfire… you know what we would risk in attempting that… Darkmane might still-"

"I'm not afraid of Darkmane, and you shouldn't be either." Cannonfire said, daring to cut off the ruler of Equestria. Celestia blinked – ponies just didn't do that, but Cannonfire wasn't done yet. "If you love him, then you should be willing to fight for him. You know as well as I do that if things were reversed, if it was you in his position, he would charge into the mouth of hell for you. Are you honestly going to stand there and tell me that you're not going to even try and do the same for him?"

Celestia fixed the pirate with a glare. "I have a country to rule, Cannonfire. I can't just go gallivanting off because something happens in my personal life. I can't risk Darkmane going free and terrorizing the oceans again. You know that he would try and reclaim his empire; try to flood Equestria just like before. I can't risk that, not even for Ironsides. It's not the right thing for me to do. It puts everyone in danger."

"Then send me in your stead. You know that I can handle myself. You've been good to me ever since I arrived. Let me return the favor for once… Please…" Cannonfire stood then, looking at the regal alicorn before him. "Give me command of a ship and crew, and I can save the man that you love."

"Cannonfire…" It pained the Princess to say the word, but she had to. "…No."

"But _why_?" Cannonfire flailed, "It makes no sense not to at least try!"

"It's not worth the risk!" For the first time, Celestia shouted at the pirate, though quickly lowered her voice once more. "I know you want to help, Cannonfire, but this… this is something best left alone, as much as it pains me. Please… understand that?"

Cannonfire sighed and hung his head, speaking quietly. "Yes, your majesty."

With a sigh, she nuzzled the pirate once more. "Thank you for coming, but I think you should go. I've heard Pinky Pie is throwing a party today, apparently for a new brony in Ponyville. I think the festivities would do you some good."

"I think you need them more than I do." Cannonfire smiled softly, looking up at her.

"I'll be fine. You just… run along, have some fun, alright?"

"Alright…"

==X==X==X==

Pinky's parties were a grand sight to behold, but in the end the pirate was never really one for parties. Celebrations with his crew had been the closest he'd ever come to really having a party – and those had been a lot wilder than anything Pinky had ever thrown. Of course those celebrations had almost always been held on the Isle of Turnout, the most rowdy port in all of the Equestribbean. Liquor flowed, food abounded, luxuries of every soft were about, mares of loose morals were all about, and in the end – let's face it – the place was a pirate's paradise. Pinky… well, her parties were considerably tame, by comparison. Not that they weren't enjoyable – they certainly were – but if anything they just reminded him of birthday parties as a kid; just with a lot more people.

Despite that, he'd still come to see what all the hubbub was about. Some new resident in Ponyville, of course, as always was the typical case for a party. Well, alright, really… Pinky could turn anything into an excuse for a party, which sometimes really took the meaning of the parties away; for instance, she could find an unusually shaped rock with a hole in it, and throw a party because of that. Dare he think it, but Pinky may have been a bit… party crazy. She was fun, but gods above; she was also a bit loony.

Despite this, being at the party did make him feel just the slightest bit better – after all, at least he was around people and could relax. Still, his mind kept going back to the _Concordia_. He'd seen the ship before he left Canterlot, and had inspected the damage a bit before they'd run him off. The old girl was beaten and broken, and he could hardly imagine what ferocity could have caused that. His own encounter with the _Revenge_ had proven that the ship wasn't unbeatable – however, it had also proven that the more maneuverable a ship was the better off it could often be. The _Concordia_ was massive; a first-rate ship of the line with well over a hundred guns. She was fast for her size, but maneuvering was her weakness. The _Revenge_ would have been able to run circles around her – and Cannonfire had no doubt that it had.

This was a bad spot for Equestria to be in, and those in the government knew this. The Equestribbean was the source of much wealth, and the other various countries would love to exploit any weakness they found. The Dogs and Griffins would surely love to have the riches for themselves; Equestria had only held onto it for so long because it had been the first to arrive on the stage – hence the territory's name. Now, with the _Concordia_ battered and unavailable, the area's Fleet Admiral dead and only a pirate ship to blame for the attack… Equestria wasn't looking as powerful as it needed to. It wouldn't be long before the Dogs or Griffins made some sort of move; perhaps even an attack on Port Cuirassiers, their capital in the Equestribbean. Were they to do so, it was possible that it would be a great success for their rivals.

Finally Cannonfire sighed. The party wasn't really helping. He wasn't one to dance or frolic like most of the young ones around here. Sliding away from his seat, he began making his way toward the exit. At first he was careful, but soon enough his temper heated and he stopped caring so much if he bumped into anyone. They were all so distracted that 'excuse me' and 'pardon me' weren't working – and hell, he was a pirate; he didn't naturally feel the need to have great manners. Finally he ended up running into someone, but with a quick glance and the deduction that it was a colt, not a filly, he decided that it wasn't worth his breath or time to come up with an apology – especially when he wasn't actually sorry. The boxing gloves cutie mark did make him wonder though.

About to continue on his way, he soon heard the colt's voice call out: "Hey, you owe me an apology!"

Yeah, like that was about to happen. Ha. Right. Sure. Cannonfire didn't even slow down – though the abrupt pull of his tail stopped him in his tracks and had him spinning around to face the colt that would dare trifle with him. Looking him over, he could only assume that this was the colt that was new in town; that was what stopped him from trouncing him then and there. Even so, he growled out. "You have a death wish, kid?"

"No, but I have a sense of manners at least." P.K.'s voice was defiant, even in the face of the stallion that was, most obviously, some sort of naval brony. Behind him he'd noticed that blunderbuss in place of the stallion's rear leg. Now he was seeing what looked like a thick peg leg, and both gave him a bit of confidence; if something happened, if there was a fight between the two, the stallion couldn't possibly move well – could he? "Now, I want an apology."

"How about you just accept the good fortune of me not killing you instead?" With a flick, the cutlass was out, and held to P.K.'s throat. The boxing brony's eyes widened at that, but it wasn't as if he'd never been trained to fight in any other way. He was no good with a sword or dagger, not pistol or rifle – and he'd never even seen a cannon before – but he knew how to use his hooves.

"How about you just have some manners?" P.K. scoffed and hopped back a bit, knocking Cannonfire's enchanted limb to the side. He went in for a punch, but in that time, the cutlass was swapped out for the flintlock, and Cannonfire ducked. As P.K.'s punch came closer, he popped up and jammed the barrel of the flintlock into the boxing brony's mouth, using his body to stop P.K.'s forward motion. After a moment, when he knew P.K. would realize the situation he was now in, the hammer of the flintlock cocked back and Cannonfire smirked.

"So you can slip a sword at close range – so what, lad? Try dodging this." The pirate pushed the barrel in, until it was almost choking the brony. "One wrong move and I'll blow your tonsils out the back of your neck." P.K., as badly as he wanted to fight, wisely chose not to move while the pistol was in his mouth. By now a crowd had gathered, including the most recent arrivals: Fluttershy and the five friends she had mentioned to P.K. earlier. Spike, the baby dragon she'd mentioned, was markedly absent; probably trying to find ice-cream to gobble down.

"Cannonfire!" An elegant voice shrieked at the scene, Rarity stepping forward toward the stallion. "What are you _doing_? This is a party, be civilized!" Hearing that, the pirate rolled his eyes.

"Rarity… _pirate_." He didn't need to look toward the pony for her to get the message. She quickly grew quiet and stepped back, looking to Applejack and her other friends on the opposite side of the spectacle. Cannonfire's eyes cut over to Rainbow Dash as she was about to speak, but for once, the blue winged Pegasus stayed quiet – knowing that what she was about to say probably wouldn't have gone over well. Pinky Pie looked to Twilight and the purple coated unicorn gave a defeated shrug and shake of her head. For once, she wasn't sure what to do. However, looking at the pirate, she couldn't help but feel he looked familiar… somehow.

It was then that the meekest of the bunch stepped forward from behind P.K. The yellow pony with pink mane and tail was timid looking at best, head down and legs shaking, but she managed to find her voice. "Please… don't hurt him…" She asked softly, "He's nice… you're… just having a bad day… I can tell… so please just stop this…" Cannonfire's gaze sliced from Rainbow Dash to Fluttershy and the shaking Pegasus slowly began to back away under the scrutiny of his gaze. That was when he raised a brow curiously – and slowly lowered the hammer.

"You've got friends, lad." Cannonfire smirked a bit, slowly pulling the pistol from P.K.'s mouth and backing up. As he did, Fluttershy stepped between the two in order to ensure no more trouble started. Another flick and the pistol slid back inside his limb before Cannonfire turned away – intent on heading for the door. However, when he did, he came face to face with Applejack and blinked as she pressed her head against his in a defiant manner. "…Yes, Applejack…?"

"You really do owe him an apology." Applejack said simply, "Now go on and apologize."

Cannonfire sighed. "Fine." Then looked over his shoulder at P.K. who was smirking a bit. "I _apologize_." P.K. just grinned, and for that Cannonfire quickly poked his tongue out at him. Turning toward Applejack, he quirked a brow. "Better?"

"Much. Thank ya kindly, Cannonfire." Applejack said with a smile, though frowned as Cannonfire trotted around her and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." Those were the last words that left him before he made his way outside.

"So who was that guy anyway? Some pirate wannabe?" P.K. asked as the group stepped closer… all save for Applejack. The farm pony stayed rooted to the spot she stood in, looking toward the door. This just didn't sit right with her. Something was up. This was the first time she'd seen the pirate act this way, even if they'd only met for the first time not long ago.

"No, he _is_ a pirate. …Er, was, anyway." Applejack replied, glancing toward the boxer. "Ya'll stay here and enjoy the party… I'm gonna go after 'im and see what's got him so edgy. See ya'll later." Before anyone could say anything, A.J. had slipped out of the building to follow Cannonfire – wherever it was that he might be going.

Then came a voice that had been missing for the entire ordeal. Spike's voice. "So… what'd I miss?"


End file.
